WilliamWill and Friends Destroy Marchington
WilliamWill and Friends Destroy Marchington is a movie created by WilliamWill2343 and PB&Jotterisnumber1. It was released on July 17, 2015. Plot Marchington declares war on Lake Hoohaw and the entire United States because Patricia Alia wants to expand her kingdom to greater sizes. Sophie wants to save her land from danger. So she calls WilliamWill2343 and their friends to destroy Marchington, save the hostages that have been turned into animals, and save the U.S.A. and Lake Hoohaw. Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Kai-Lan, Sofia the First, Rainbow Brite, Blythe Baxter, Butterbear, Mimi Rabbit, Dotty Dog, Gadget Hackwrench and Gamora *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Roobear Koala, Zipper Cat, Potato Chip Popple, and Bobby Bear *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter, Shy Violet, Pretty Bit Popple, Bibsy Popple, and Mingle *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Belle as Sheriff Callie and Patty O'Green *Allison as Patricia Alia and Hoppopotamus *Julie as Betty Koala, Prize Popple, Puffball Popple, Black Widow and Mommy Koala *Emma as Indigo *Kate as Doc McStuffins, Party Popple, and Lala Orange *Tween Girl as Pinch Raccoon, Pancake Popple, and Laura Koala *Princess as Katherine Koala, Punkity Popple, Darby, Canary Yellow, Bonnie Wagner and Woolma Lamb *Ivy as Melody, Rosellia, Sally Otter, Cribsy Popple, Chip, Dale, Zipper, Portia Porcupine, Patty Rabbit, Scootch Raccoon and Jennifer Koala *Eric as Star-Lord, Iron Man, and P.C. Popple *Alan as Monterey Jack, Thor and Drax the Destroyer *Young Guy as Flick Duck, Billy Wagner, Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver, Red Butler *Brian as Buddy Blue *Paul as Ernest Otter, Bumblelion, Captain America and Rocket Raccoon *Zack as Punkster Popple and Moosel *Scary Voice as Hulk *Dave as WilliamWill2343 and Groot *Kidaroo as Munchy Beaver, Rhinokey, and Eleroo Transcript company logos play see the words "WilliamWill Pictures presents". Then we see "A Skydance Productions/ParaYonder Pictures production" title of the movie appears see Sophie the Otter reading a newspaper Sophie: "Uh oh! That mean woman has declared war on my region! I must tell my cousins about this! goes to PB&J's Houseboat Sophie: "PB&J! Quick! You need to listen to this!" read the newspaper. It reads the following below HOOHAW TIMES Marchington declares war on Lake Hoohaw and the entire United States of America Patricia Alia, the official leader of her country called Marchington, has just declared war on the peaceful lake region of Lake Hoohaw, Ontario, Canada and The United States of America to take over as ruler of these two places as a way to expand her own kingdom. Mayor Jeff's reaction to it was shocking, as he didn't want any war occurring in the natural environment of the utopian region. Patricia has threatened to bomb the shore of the lake with nuclear bombs that contain plutonium, one of the most dangerous elements on Earth. The plutonium may cause extensive radioactivity in Lake Hoohaw and any subsequent areas surrounding the location if one is successfully deployed. She has also threatened to kill President Barack Obama and kidnap and turn anyone who is a six-year-old girl into a animal. Only at least one alliance can prevent any further havoc. If this has been stopped, then both regions will return to their peaceful state again. Peanut: "Oh no! Patricia is gonna ruin our land!" Jelly: "We have to stop her from doing so!" Sophie: "How about if we call WilliamWill2343 and our favorite cartoon and movie characters? We will also bring your mama and daddy along for the ride too, as long as they accept it." goes to tell their parents as Sophie calls WilliamWill and their friends minutes later Sophie: "Now that everyone's here, let's get some weapons." Katherine: "How about if Kai Lan, Chip, Dale, Billy Wagner, Bonnie Wagner, Sheriff Callie, The Get-Along Gang, Patty Rabbit, Doc McStuffins, Bobby Bear, Pinch and Scootch Raccoon, Betty Koala, Mingle, Laura Koala, Roobear Koala, Rainbow Brite, The Color Kids, Mimi Rabbit and Floppy Rabbit could use their powers they've acquired in the events of The WilliamWill Movie." Sophie: "We could do that, Katherine." (to Quintion) "Hey Quintion! Upon Katy's request, bring us the potions!" WilliamWill2343: "Okay, Sophie. I also made 2 extra potions for Blythe Baxter and Sofia the First." Sofia the First: "For us?" Blythe Baxter: "Count both of us in!" [They drink the potions and they gain their powers they've acquired from The WilliamWill Movie. Blythe Baxter gains three superpowers and they are Spherical Form, Size Manipulation and Organic Wing Manifestation. Sofia the First gains four superpowers and they are Butterfly Morphing, Earth Manipulation, Plant Attacks and Enhanced Strength] Blythe Baxter: "I can make anything grow or shrink!" Sofia the First: "And I can transform into a butterfly!" WilliamWill2343: "How do you like your new powers?" Blythe: "They're interesting!" WilliamWill2343: "Now let's go destroy the city, but first, I need to call S.H.I.E.L.D. and The United Nations Army. I'll be right back." Blythe: "OK, Quintion." WilliamWill2343 calls S.H.I.E.L.D and The United Nations Army WilliamWill2343: "Is everyone ready to save the country and Lake Hoohaw?" Sophie: "Yep. Now, where's your jet?" WilliamWill: "My Thunderbird is right here, Sophie. Get in!" gets in the jet and it takes off Sophie: "When will we get there?" WilliamWill2343: "In about 1 hour." Kai-Lan: "What can we do in the meantime?" WilliamWill2343: "Well try out your powers." Doc McStuffins: "That counts as a past time, so why not?" WilliamWill2343: "Sofia the First, show us your powers. Sofia the First: "OK!" (Becomes a butterfly) and Cribsy giggle in delight Party: "Hopefully this won't be too nerve-wracking!" Puzzle: "If Sofia gets into my stomach. I would be a jitter bug!" lifts up Jennifer Koala Jennifer: "Woah!" WilliamWill2343: "Now, Blythe, show us your powers." makes a crate very small Putter: "At least I didn't get that shrinking feeling." (giggles) turns into a ball Pancake: "Look! She can be just like us!" WilliamWill2343: "How about if you try out the potion, too, Gadget Hackwrench." Gadget: "Golly! I could use that." gives Gadget the violet potion Gadget: "I wonder what powers I will obtain." (drinks it and experiences a change) "Look! I'm getting my ability!" gains five superpowers and they are Enhanced Condition, Supersonic Flight, Technology Manipulation, Energy Whip Generation, and Ionic Manipulation (she also turns into a human) Gadget: "Now, I am a homo sapiens with better condition. I can also fly, control technology, generate energy whips, and control ions." WilliamWill2343: "How do you like your new powers?" Gadget: "They're great. Let's check if anyone else wants to try a potion!" WilliamWill2343: "How about Melody and Darby?" Darby: "Oh! I really want a potion!" Melody: "I second that. Also, Willy, how many potions are remaining, anyway? I'll just find out... somehow there's 40 potions remaining." WilliamWill2343: "Exactly, Melody. Now, want to try one?" Melody: "OK! Let me pick a color..." picks out pink while Darby picks out a lavender potion Melody: "Now the two of us will drink it." (They simultaneously drink their potions) Darby: (experiencing a change) "Cool! We're changing!" and Darby gain six superpowers; Darby has Bear Morphing, Lightning Ball Form, Hair Manipulation, Flawless Restoration, Carbon Manipulation, and Psionic Manipulation. Melody has Prehensile Tail, Night Vision, Claw Retraction, Enhanced Flexibility, Disintegration, and Pyrokinetic Shapeshifting Darby: "I have a bear form now!" (Becomes a bear and growls) Melody: "And I can see clearly in the darkness." WilliamWill2343: "What do you think of your new abilities?" Darby: "Sweet!" jet lands in a clear area near the entrance to Marchington WilliamWill2343: "We're here, everyone! Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, United Nations Army, and everyone else, are you ready?" Captain America: "Yes, we are." Nick Fury: "Roger that, Quintion." Black Widow: "Agreed." Thor: "Let our power intensify." WilliamWill2343: "That's the spirit." Baxter changes into a ball and rams through the entrance to Marchington Blythe Baxter: "The entrance is free to access! Let's go!" team begins to attack the city Sophie: "Can you cry some more? Yes you can!" uses her tail and claws to attack the citizens goes into her bear form, chasing a group of citizens uses leaves to attack the army Baxter, the 9 original Popples, Punkster, Punkity, Bibsy, and Cribsy bounce into cannons in ball form. They shoot from them, attacking 20 citizens in the process Puffball: (in Catherine voice) "You shall never see the light of day....just darkness in the night!" Roobear, Laura, and Betty Koala go into The Marchington Baptist Church Priest Sviatoslav Fernandez: "Dearly, belo-" (is interrupted by the entrance) "What are you nasty fellows doing in here?! You know you don't have permission to enter!" Roobear: "Too bad! You're sinners!" Laura: "Roobear's right!" Betty: "It's time to take you down!" WilliamWill2343: "And to top it all off!" (takes out his golden sword) "I'll take you down with my golden sword!" shoots flames from her hands to burn the church transforms into a venomous snake and poisons the patrons attending the church uses her Nuclear Manipulation ability to attack Sviatoslav WilliamWill2343: "And He shall smite the wicked and send them into the fiery pit." Laura and Betty Koala do a high-five and they get out of the church as WilliamWill2343 throws his golden sword at the priest, cutting his head off and jumps out of the church as it explodes Roobear: "Our work here is done!" to Sophie, PB&J, Opal, and Ernest in front of Patricia Alia's residence called the Marchington Dome Sophie: "My relatives! This is the main building of Marchington! Let's get in and attack the people inside!" Jelly: "Roger that!" six otters head inside as the Otter Family becomes the Quantum Quintet Musteelid: "CHARGE!!!!" Jellina electrifies the workers Worker Christine: "STOP ZAPPING US!" Ultra Jellina: "Well, that's what you deserve for supporting Patricia! Now you're going down!" rest of the team join them Sophie: "Look, our allies have united with us!" turns into a lion to kill the receptionist receptionist is beheaded find a room filled with bird cages where the birds are Kai-Lan: (now in her normal form) "Birds...Let's free them." free the birds which turns them back into six year old girls Vanessa Goddard: "Yay! You freed us!" WilliamWill2343: "Of course we did!" Kylie Wattson: "We could've stayed as birds without your help!" WilliamWill2343: "Let's go. There is a room full of cats and dogs!" heroes enter a room filled with cats and dogs inside cages Pinch: "They're trapped! Come on! We have to turn them back!" team free the cats and dogs from their cages, they turn back into six year old girls Angie Mills: "Hooray! Thank you!" WilliamWill2343: "You're welcome." head inside a room full of elephants, Lions, Zebras and Giraffes Prize: "This is getting wild!" (Looks at herself in a hand mirror) "I hope my hair's straight." Billy: "Prize! This is not the time to look at a mirror. We still have some animals to save!" uses her necklace to turn the Elephants, Lions, Zebras and Giraffes back into six year old girls Katherine: "Don't worry, we'll free you all!" team unlocks the cages to free the girls Emma Sampson: "Thank you for saving us!" WilliamWill2343: "No problem, you're free to go." team heads inside a aquarium room full of Whales, Dolphins, Sharks, and other fish Doc McStuffins: "Looks like we need to get them out in a different way!" Bear uses his hand into break the glass as Sophie turns the water into vapor, turning the fish back into six year old girls Jo Rodster: "Yipee! I'm free at last!" Jane Rodster: "You said it, my twin sister!" WilliamWill2343: "One more room to go...." head inside the last room full of Lizards, Frogs, Toads, Salamanders, and Chameleons Scootch: "Look! Reptiles and Amphibians!" unlock the cages as the reptiles and amphibians turn back into six year old girls Yvonne LaVert: "You rescued me! Thanks a lot!" WilliamWill2343: "Now let's go to Patricia Alia's Office!" Bonnie Wagner: "We're on it!" team goes to Patricia Alia's Office Patricia Alia: "Where do you think you're going?" Paternamo: "I, Paternamo, am gonna whip you outta here with my elastic necktie!" Patricia: "Don't even think about-" (Gets whipped by Paternamo's tie) Musteelid: "Way to go, Paternamo!" Patricia: "You freaks cannot stop me!" turns into a ball and attacks Patricia Blythe Baxter: "Time for the Popples to join me! It will be more effective!" 9 original Popples, Punkster, Punkity, Bibsy, and Cribsy join Blythe. They torpedo Patricia Patricia: "OW! But this is not over yet!" Sophie: "I'm afraid it is now. Water Storm, PREVAILLLLLL!!!!!!!" (Uses Water Storm at Patricia) gets launched out of the Marchington Dome Patricia: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!" Infantitan: "Alas, our antagonist has officially suffered." Blythe Baxter: "Well, we did our best. Wait a minute, did you just talk a hard-to-understand sentence?" Ultra Jellina: "You see, whenever Baby Butter becomes Infantitan, she becomes able to speak complicated sentences." Blythe Baxter: "Unbelievable!" Musteelid: "And her intellect skyrockets." hours later, the team see Marchington in ruins WilliamWill2343: "Well, team. We have succeeded in destroying this place." Katherine: "Well, audience. I hope you enjoyed this movie!" out, but Katherine holds onto it Katherine: "We'll be back for more, we swear!" (the iris snaps on her) Katherine: (offscreen) "Ouch!" End Category:Movies